Question: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{3}{4}-\left(-\dfrac{1}{6}\right)=$
$=-{\dfrac{3\cdot 3}{4\cdot3}} +{\dfrac{1\cdot2}{6\cdot2}}$ $=-{\dfrac{9}{12}}+{\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $=-\dfrac{7}{12}$